


Which In Your Case You Have Not Got by Dira Sudis (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Series: Every Marine A Wolfbrother by Dira Sudis (Podfic) [1]
Category: Generation Kill, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Gen, Iraq, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Psychic Wolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Marine a Wolfbrother. A conversation about shitting leads to Evan learning a lot about how Second Platoon really works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which In Your Case You Have Not Got by Dira Sudis (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Which in Your Case You Have Not Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223466) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Thank you to Dira for blanket permission and for writing the [Every Marine A Wolfbrother](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10153) series. I've recorded Which in Your Case (Part 1) and When We Used to Sing (Part 5) together for the [2012 Podfic Big Bang](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/880). Part 5 does not contain spoilers for parts 2-4, and comes directly after part 1 chronologically, if you want to listen to them together. Luzula has recorded [a great podfic for the second story in the series, What To Do After Firing](http://luzula.dreamwidth.org/110930.html).
> 
> Note: the Every Marine A Wolfbrother series contains dub-con sex. This in particular does not contain explicit dub-con, but does allude to it.

**Text:** [Which In Your Case You Have Not Got](http://archiveofourown.org/works/223466)  
 **Author:** Dira Sudis  
 **Duration:** 53 minutes | Size: 48.7 MB (mp3), 25.3 MB (m4b)  
 **Cover Art by:** [Mific](http://mific.livejournal.com)

  
 **Download:** [MP3](https://www.box.com/s/832932ab7e70ae3b224d) // [M4B audiobook](https://www.box.com/s/162f78c8abfe16f6beac)  



End file.
